


Under The Shade of Trees

by nuttinonice



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Public Sex, References to Laurent's past abuse, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So canon-typical mentions of past rape / sexual assault, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Sex is a whole new world for Laurent. He only hopes Damen doesn't look down on him because of it.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 184





	Under The Shade of Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Lamen oneshot! I hope y'all enjoy, don't forget to follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice !

“Harder,” Laurent pants. “I won’t break.”

“No, but you’ll cry out loud enough for the guards to come running,” Damen grunts, rolling his hips against his ass as he buries himself fully inside again. 

“Damen,” Laurent whines, trying time rock himself back and forth to make Damen fuck him properly, but he doesn’t have the room to do so pressed up against the wall like this. 

They’re in the laundry room where clotheslines have been strewn all across from one wall to the other, sheets draped over them while a large window lets sunlight in to dry the fabric. Laurent had taken Damen’s hand and dragged him inside the moment the guards turned their heads, shutting the door and pulling his husband behind the hanging sheets. Their silhouettes are undoubtedly visible through the linen, but they’ll only be caught if a servant comes in. 

Laurent knows the sheets are damp, therefore no one should be coming in to fetch them for some time. Plenty of time to get what he needs. Damen, however, is always more cautious. He’s incredibly shy about sex even if he’s skilled and confident in the bedroom. Being caught in the act is a nightmare for Damen, which is why when Laurent has his fun with him, he’s always sure to do it in a place where they won’t really get caught.

“If anyone comes in, all you have to do is stand up and your chiton will cover your great shame,” Laurent huffs as he widens his stance as much as he can with his trousers around his calves. He’s been antsy all day, stuck in long meetings and frustrating council debates. They haven’t had a day off in gods know how long. Plus, he’s got years of sexual conquest to make up for, unlike Damen. They’ve been married a month and he doesn’t crave Damen any less. The way his knees wobble and he’s finally able to completely lose himself in a good orgasm. “Damen, please.”

“I really need to learn to say no to you.”

Laurent feels Damen kiss up his neck and preens as the thrusts begin again, pushing him up against the wall and fucking in and out with near abandon. “Suck,” he breathes and Damen obeys, licking a warm stripe up his neck before he begins to nip and suckle at the tender skin. Laurent hears himself whimper, leaning more of his weight on the wall as Damen’s mouth lavishes him in affection. 

He used to be embarrassed about his sensitivity there, but now he can’t help but enjoy it. When Damen kisses him there, he can never help himself. He melts and preens helplessly for more and Damen loves to make him do it. 

Laurent whines, his cock pressed between him and the cool tile of the wall. He grinds down on it, then back against Damen, feeling the satisfying stretch and friction all at once. 

Damen bites his shoulder and Laurent shivers. “And you call me insatiable.” He fucks in hard and Laurent gasps. “Who’s the one sliding his hand up my skirt under the table?”

“And who gets hard when I do it?” Laurent presses his forehead against the wall and shuts his eyes. Damen’s hands slide up his bare sides, under his untied and open shirt, squeezing his waist. Laurent is so full, it anchors him when Damen touches his body like this. The slow, soft, innocent touches are the ones that remind him of the emotion, the safety behind their lovemaking. They’re touches he never knew before Damen and that makes them all the more powerful. “Oh, Damen.” He pants, feeling the tension growing in the pit of his abdomen, his whole body heating up, cheeks flushing. “Damen, I’m-“

“I’ve got you, Love,” Damen says and means it, slowing his thrusts down, but still pumping in at a steady pace, slow grinds against Laurent’s ass, gently sucking a love mark onto his neck. Laurent never admits it, but he’s deeply grateful that Damen rarely teases him when he’s near completion. He knows the vulnerability of Laurent in this state and he makes him come without withholding any affection. 

“A-Ah, Damen,” he gasps just as the angle shifts ever so slightly and there. There, there, there, Laurent moans helplessly as Damen drives him perfectly up to his peak and he has to bang his fist on the wall to keep from shouting. Luckily, he’s an expert at being quiet when he wants to be, so instead he pants through it, his come smearing between his stomach and the now slick wall. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come. That why you’re always trying to get us caught?” Damen’s voice is breathy, still teetering on the edge of his own orgasm. “Looking for an audience?”

“I think I look just fine whether I’m coming or not, now finish in me.”

“Are you sure?” Damen asks, but he’s already rocking his hips again in shallow little thrusts, obviously desperate, just trying not to show it. 

“Yes. Please,” Laurent sighs, biting his lip when Damen begins to fuck in earnest again. He likes this part. Even though he’s oversensitive at this point and sore on occasions where they haven’t been able to have sex in a while, he needs to feel Damen inside him. It makes everything feel mutual, if he comes with Damen inside him, he likes Damen not to pull out.

“Gods, Laurent.” Damen groans, nuzzling his neck with his nose as he snaps his hips. “You are so fucking crazy sometimes.”

“You like it.”

“Unfortunately.” Damen chokes before pushing in again once, twice, and hugging Laurent close against him as he shudders and comes deep inside, just as Laurent instructed. His hips twitch and his breath is hot against Laurent’s shoulder. Laurent even tenses his muscles, making sure he makes Damen feel as good as possible. Especially on an occasion where he’s dragged Damen out of his comfort zone for semi-public sex, Laurent makes sure it’s worth while. 

Laurent lets Damen catch his breath then winces when he pulls out. “Don’t go yet.” He turns around and pulls Damen against him again, so they can kiss properly. It’s embarrassingly soft of him, but Laurent can kiss or talk for hours after sex if he wants to. Damen’s lips are always warm and all encompassing, his tongue sweet like spring water and his strong hands always holding his waist, hips, or ass, just to keep Laurent close.

“You should-“ Damen drops briefly to kiss him again. “Probably pull your pants up.”

“Lace them up yourself if you’re so bothered,” Laurent teases, only rising on to his toes and kissing Damen again. He pushes a hand into the dark curly hair and holds him there a moment, sighing into his mouth when Damen’s hand slides around and presses into the small of his back, arching him. “Thanks for letting me pull you away.”

“Well, I’m usually the one yanking you off for sex when we should be working, but I take you to the bedroom,” Damen says with one more kiss to Laurent’s cheek before he reaches down to tug his pants back up to his hips. “I assume you’ll need me to sneak you to the baths now?”

“Unless you want me to address the palace tonight with your come running down my thighs, yes,” Laurent smirks when it makes Damen blush. 

He knows Damen loves anything that lets him lay claim to Laurent’s body. It works out wonderfully as Laurent loves to have Damen’s mouth on his skin and Damen loves to mark him. The obvious bruise high on his neck will be the source of some gossip tomorrow, but Laurent doesn’t mind. He’ll carry on as if the mark isn’t there at all and it will continue to chip away at his reputation as the ice queen of Vere. 

Being seen as cold didn’t bother him before. It was an image he cultivated for his own protection and he could still be sharp and seething when needed, but he also wanted it to be known that he loves his people. He wants the people to know that he loves Damen with his whole heart. For the Akielons, to assure them of his loyalty, for his own people to strengthen their faith in Damen and their union. One day, he hopes it will become known as well that he’s not just a loving husband (however much he may tease Damen and be bluntly honest with him when needed), but a father too. 

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Damen smiles as he carefully redoes the complicated lacings of Laurent’s trousers. “We could have scarred some innocent servant for life you know.”

“I knew they wouldn’t be in for a while. You worry too much.” Laurent looks down as Damen ties the lacings at his waist, shifting uncomfortably. Much as he loves having Damen finish in him during the moment, he hates the unclean feeling afterward. 

“I’ll take you to the baths, Love.” Damen presses a kiss to his forehead and pulls back to fix Laurent’s hair a little.

“Do I look like you just fucked me?”

“I mean, you definitely look like you’ve been fucked, but I don’t know if it’s specific enough to indicate the fucking was done by me.”

“Shut up.” 

Damen chuckles as he straightens Laurent’s clothes for him a little bit. “Let’s get you cleaned up before we run into a council member.”

They make their way as covertly as possible from the laundry room to the royal baths, Laurent walking with his thighs subtly pressed together as much as he can, Damen smiling and thanking servants along the way, dodging any small talk until they arrive at their chambers and private bath. 

“You’re not sticking around for this part. I’ll see you late tonight.” Laurent says when he opens the iron door to the baths. 

“Why late?”

“I want to keep working on the treaty to present to the Vaskian mountain clans. I won’t keep you waiting too long.” Laurent promises, cupping Damen’s cheek and rising to his toes to kiss his lips again, savoring their warmth. “See you in bed.”

“See you.” Damen smiles, leaving him with a playful pinch of his ass, and Laurent slips away into the baths. 

Once undressed and soaking, Laurent feels perfectly sated. He’s sore in just the right way, feeling well loved, and clean. He still can’t quite explain this feeling he has after sex with Damen. Every single time, for at least a little while, he can’t bring himself to be so stressed or high strung. Sex rids him of his chronic tension and Damen‘s affections make him happier than he’ll ever dare admit out loud. He just can’t seem to tire of making love with him.

Laurent never truly knew how to have sex until his first night with Damen. He thought his only job was to bend over and be taken, that it would hurt, but that it was a gift of his affection for Damen more than a vice for himself. But it hasn’t been that way at all, not even once. For the first time in his life, he knows how good sex can feel, how incredible it is to be loved. Composed as he may be, his heart secretly thumps when Damen smiles his way at meetings, bumps his knee under the table. 

Laurent had been frightened and worried sick through the beginning of their sexual relationship, first because of their dire circumstances, but then because the experience gap became so embarrassing. It had become abundantly clear that Laurent knew only how to give pleasure and not to receive it. Damen had taken him and explored every corner of his body, experimented with anything Laurent was comfortable enough to allow, until he discovered all the ways to make him fall apart.

They had been discoveries for Laurent too, some of them so innocent, he’d feel mortified if anyone but Damen knew. He could come just from Damen kissing his neck for a while if he had something to rut against. He adores being kissed, especially slowly and deeply. He loves when Damen touches and kisses the inside of his thighs and although he had taken an especially long time to loosen up enough to enjoy it, he’s come to enjoy giving Damen pleasure with his mouth as much as he’s come to enjoy receiving it.

Laurent sighs and sinks further into the water, resting his head on the edge of the tub. He’s thinking like a school girl, he knows. He could never voice all these things out loud, but he knows he doesn’t need to. Damen knows. He knows how much trust Laurent has in him, how vulnerable Laurent makes himself by having sex with him at all. Still, now that he knows what pleasure truly is, he feels like he’s in a fever, constantly trying to make up for lost years of celibacy and fearing sex. 

Perhaps that’s why he enjoys sneaking around with Damen so much. There was never a young lover, slave, pet, or otherwise he would sneak around the palace with to steal moments of intimacy. He’d felt so old before, like he was thrust into being a man long before he was ready to, but Damen makes him feel his age. He feels young and bright, ambitious, but secure. He wants to have every new experience he can possibly have with Damen. 

Already, he’s thinking he may catch him again in bed later. He could slip in late, knowing Damen is already naked under their sheets, and slide in close to him, play with his cock until he wakes up. 

Laurent bites his lip and blushes at himself when he realizes he’s getting hard again. He doesn’t often… pleasure himself. In fact, he almost never does, and has only a few times before, too repulsed by himself as a teenager to participate in the usual masturbation routine. But now… he knows it’s not bad to do so. And when he brushes his fingers over himself under the water, he feels a warm shiver. 

He lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes, letting his hand to glide experimentally over his cock. He’s fully hard again, feeling slightly sneaky for doing this in the baths, but the water will be changed before evening anyways. He’s alone in the room, there shouldn’t be any reason to deny himself, right? 

Laurent gives in to his want, thinking of Damen as he slowly strokes himself beneath the water. He thinks about the first time they had sex, the earth shattering orgasm it had gotten out of him. He thinks of their latest antics, about how they’ve almost gotten caught, about how he’s able to work Damen up enough to have sex in risky places, despite his shyness. 

He lets out a small noise only because he knows he’s alone and starts to touch himself a little bit faster. The water splashes a bit with the motions, but he keeps at it, eyes still closed, his breath becoming shallow as heat spreads through his body. 

It’s so nice, Laurent is already close to coming. It’s freeing, doing this to himself, and that turns him on even more. He feels the familiar tension in his abdomen again and whines, his head tipping back as he feels his second orgasm of the hour beginning to swell. He’s nearly there, just a little more and-

“Laurent, Love?” Damen steps in halfway from the cracked door and Laurent yelps.

He doesn’t even think he’s made that noise before, but immediately, he’s startled and curls in on himself, thrusting his hands between his legs to cover his erection as if it would do any good to obscure what he was doing. His heart is beating a million miles per hour, his face burning bright red in humiliation. He can’t think logically in situations like these, he only feels as if he’s been caught doing something filthy. He’s so embarrassed, he could die.

“Whoa, hey, I didn’t mean to… frighten you.” Damen says, frowning in concern as he walks inside and shuts the door behind him. “I just came to ask something about the treaty, I wasn’t trying to… Are you all right?”

Laurent pulls his knees to his chest and rests his forehead on them. “I’m fine, please go.”

“Laurent…”

“I said leave, Damen.” Laurent seethes, but he’s lost his usual bite. His eyes have watered, his stomach sick with shame and humiliation. He’d been caught touching himself in the baths like a helpless teenager and worse, he acted like he’d been electrocuted when Damen walked in. Why is he such a child?

“Hey.” Damen takes a few steps closer then stops, untying and stepping out of his sandals to walk on the wet tile. “Laurent, you don’t have to be embarrassed, everyone does it.”

Not me, Laurent thinks, feeling even more ashamed. He’s supposed to be so controlled and now he’s giving in to his own willl left and right. He lifts his head, but doesn’t meet Damen’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Damen asks, his voice kind as he walks up to the edge of the bath and sits, letting his legs dip into the water next to Laurent. “You know if I didn’t leave you satisfied, I’m always happy to-“

“You didn’t leave me unsatisfied.” Laurent swallows, a lump aching in his throat. “I just… I…” His lips tremble. He just, what? Wanted to? Felt like it? 

“Laurent, you’re married to another man, you don’t have to justify anything like this to me. I love to see you in pleasure.” He reaches over and tucks a lock of damp hair behind his ear. “What made you so upset?”

“You… startled me.” Laurent sniffs, starting with the easiest to admit, but his eyes are already wet. “I never do this.”

“Well, you can.” Damen shrugs, leaning down and kissing the top of Laurent’s head. “It’s healthy. I do it still, even with all the sex we have.”

Laurent feels Damen pet his hair back and takes a deep breath, forcing himself to unlock a little bit. “I’m not good with these kinds of things.”

“I didn’t mean to violate your privacy, I should still knock.” Damen continues stroking his hair and Laurent leans into the touch. “Hey, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about. Let me give you your privacy and I’ll see you tonight, okay? And if you want me again later, you can have me all you want.”

“Okay.” Laurent swallows. He has absolutely no desire to continue his previous activity, but he’s mildly thankful for Damen’s kindness about it, as always. 

Damen leaves him with another kiss to his head and a squeeze of his shoulder, shutting the door behind him when he leaves. 

Laurent does nothing but finish washing once he’s gone, quick to clean himself efficiently and climb out of the water. He dries, combs through his hair, and redresses. He wasn’t planning on doing too much more today, but he’s aching to forget what just happened, so he gets into his riding leathers and heads out. 

He’ll stop by the new recruits and give them some of his old fashioned bitching, assist Jord with whipping them into shape. After that, he can train until his muscles ache and lock himself away in his personal library to work on the treaty until he feels maybe a little less humiliated. 

Maybe he’ll still have the nerve to proposition Damen again tonight — or more likely, Damen will proposition him — but right now he wants to forget about sex and everything to do with it. 

He’s experienced enough with that at least.

*****  
He spends a long time with the men on the training fields. Half Akielon, half Veretian, the beginning of an army that will be equally built of both nations. He does as he does best, whips the men with sharp insults and tough encouragement. Those with an attitude, he happily duels one on one, disarming each and using them as an example. He leaves with his honest thanks and encouragement that they’ll become the men they need to be, then leaves to train by himself. 

Alone in their training room, Laurent continues to work. Earlier had been too easy. Now, he fights an imaginary opponent until he breaks a sweat, sets up targets and practices firing arrows until he’s hit each one perfectly several times in a row. He does it until his chest aches with the need to catch his breath and he can feel that his hair has frizzed and dampened. Damen always teases him at this point when they spar, touching his hair and making some horribly cheesy remark about how beautiful it is even when Laurent is wrecked from a hard day’s work. 

He needs to bathe again, but the thought makes him wince a bit. He settles for brushing the dust off and tying his hair back before he heads upstairs to his library for the evening, instructing servants and squires as he goes to attend to tonight’s dinner and their guests, sending one to inform Damen he won’t be at supper, but will come to bed when he’s finished with his work. 

It’s something that would typically take an hour, but instead, he takes off his boots and sits by the window on the pallet of small pillows and a large blanket. Another thing that makes him feel embarrassingly childish, but when he needs to be alone to think or to work, he gets comfortable here, surrounded by his books and does whatever he needs. He takes the draft of the treaty and sets it on his desk to be attended to soon, but reaches for a shelf instead of his pen, taking a book he’s been meaning to start.

Laurent unlaces his jacket and hangs it on the back of the chair before settling himself in the corner with the pillows and tucking his feet under the blanket to stay warm as he reads. 

For hours, he lets himself escape into the pages, reading by candle light when the sun goes down. He leaves his work for tomorrow and stays with his book until his eyes begin to grow heavy and his muscles ache from being still for too long. He can’t avoid bed for much longer and he still desperately needs to wash his hair free of the dust and dirt from earlier, so reluctantly, he shuts his book and rises. 

He holds his head high on the way back to the kings’ chambers, grateful the halls are empty except for the guards. 

When Laurent reaches the heavy wooden doors of their bedroom, he maintains for another moment, thanking the guards and letting them know they’re turning in until the morning, before he steps into the room and locks their door behind him.

“There you are.” Damen smiles from the bed, still awake and sitting up with the sheet pulled up to his waist. Laurent can easily see he’s naked underneath, but he’s holding papers and a pen in his lap, some others in a stack on the nightstand next to him.

“You’re… working late?” Laurent raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I was a little bored and I didn’t want you to work too late, or run off to do it in the morning.” Damen sets the papers back on the table and pats the empty space next to him in bed. “Come to bed.”

“I can’t, I…” Laurent sighs. “I’m filthy, I need to bathe.”

“Do you want company?”

Laurent’s cheeks turn pink. He might prefer Damen help attend him rather than think about what he might be doing alone with himself. “I do.”

“Good, I still don’t like servants preparing your baths.” Damen chuckles as he rises from bed and walks up to him, his hands already beginning to undo the laces of Laurent’s shirt. “They don’t do it right.”

“Not everyone can be as wonderful a subservient as you, I’m afraid.”

“We’ll see what you think next time I have you in bed.” Damen teases and takes the shirt from Laurent’s shoulders, moving to untie his pants next. 

Laurent bites his lip and feels his face flush at the gesture. Why does he have to be so responsive to every little thing Damen does? He feels like once he let his walls down with him, the floodgates had opened. 

“You’re bruised.” Damen frowns, eyeing a purple mark that bloomed on the side of Laurent’s hip. 

“I trained hard.”

“You train too hard.” Damen says as he pulls Laurent’s pants open and kisses him. “Let's get you in hot water.”

“You’re far too comfortable with continuing to serve me.”

“Only when I want to.” He leans in and nuzzles their noses together until Laurent leans up and they kiss again, soft and sweet, both of them warm as they stand together. “And I am not one to turn down undressing you.” 

“Insatiable.” Laurent teases as he steps out of his pants and lets Damen take his hand to pull him back to their private baths once again. 

In the room, Damen lights his favorite incense and stirs orange scented oils into the hot water before allowing Laurent to walk into the tub. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you earlier.”

Laurent cringes. “We do not need to talk about that.”

“Well, I only meant that I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish.” Damen drops into the water and stands beside him, catching his lips in a kiss then turning his head to kiss his neck too.

“Damen.” Laurent sighs, eyes fluttering shut. “You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” He murmurs in Laurent’s ear. “I know you felt embarrassed, but Love…” His hands come to Laurent’s waist, one sliding around and back to squeeze his ass. “Seeing you that way for just a second, all pink and close to coming, you have no idea how wonderful you look.”

Laurent feels himself blush all the way to his ears. 

“Can I make it up to you?” Damen asks. “You could sit on the side for me, let me suck you.” 

Laurent’s knees go weak, he’s almost completely helpless to resist at this point. “Yes.” He almost whispers in a breathy voice, allowing Damen to lift him on to the edge of the tub and open his legs. “You don’t have to do this to make me feel better.”

“I’m doing it because I want to.” Damen assures as he takes Laurent in his hand and looks up for approval as he begins to stroke. “Plus, you’ve been as insatiable as me these past few months. I love that I can give you pleasure so often.”

“You don’t think I’m being childish?” Laurent grimaces even as his hips involuntarily push up to meet Damen’s hand. 

“How so?”

“Getting hard at your every passing glance, dragging you away to fuck in the middle of the day.” Laurent rolls his eyes at himself. “I’ve been acting like a school boy.”

“I like it.” Damen grins up at him. “I love seeing you like this. You deserve to enjoy sex, Laurent. Neither of us have been in love like this before, who’s to say we can’t sneak away to fuck whenever we feel like it?” He gives Laurent’s cock a gentle squeeze. “When you pull me away to have sex somewhere we could definitely get caught… is that convenience, or is that something that turns you on?” 

Laurent flushes and looks away, still squirming a little from Damen’s incessant teasing. “I feel like…” He stops and thinks carefully about how to put it. “I have to… trust you an enormous amount to spread my legs for you. It can be hard allowing myself to sometimes, but when I pull you away like that, you’re the one who’s shy and… nervous.” Laurent shrugs, staring at the grout between tiles instead of meeting Damen’s gaze. 

“That’s why you like it so much?” Damen’s voice is gentle, his fist still slowly dragging up and down Laurent’s cock, keeping his strokes steady to allow Laurent to enjoy the touch. “Do you still feel nervous when we make love?”

“Sometimes.” Laurent admits, sliding one hand into Damen’s hair and sighing. “It’s just hard to forget how many people you’ve… been with, when all I have is…”

“Laurent, no one has ever in my life made love to me like you do.” Damen smiles, kissing the inside of his thigh. “Experience doesn’t matter. You’re the most beautiful man in the world and the fact I even get to kiss you, let alone be your husband astounds me.” He nuzzles his head into the touch of Laurent’s palm. “Listen, if you can absolutely promise me something, I may have a proposition.”

“What is it?”

“Pick a place. It can be outdoors or a little risky, but you have to swear to me you know we won’t really get caught. I want you to take me there tomorrow at midday and fuck me until I’m singing for you.”

“Really?” Laurent’s cheeks burn, but he’s starting to smile, his heart thumping. It’s rare for them to switch things up, but when they do, it’s always special. Damen turns so soft and it’s the only time Damen has no advantage of experience — although it’s equally new to Laurent. 

“If you want to.”

“I do.” Laurent nods, bending over and kissing Damen’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I enjoy it too.” Damen finally dips his head and drags his tongue around the flushed tip of Laurent’s cock, looking up at him from under his lashes. Laurent’s heart thumps in his chest. “Now, can I finish what you started?”

“Please.” Laurent breathes, head tipping back as Damen takes him fully in his mouth and begins to suck. It’s warm and wonderful as always, Damen taking him so easily, pleasuring him just the way he likes. 

This is what Laurent wants to make Damen feel tomorrow. He knows a spot that feels open, but where they’ll be safe from prying eyes as well. He’ll step up and be the romancer this time, pushing Damen down and opening him up on his fingers. He moans softly at the combination of the thought and Damen’s tongue massaging the underside of his cock. It always feels as if it’s the first time again. Laurent had meant what he said back then — that he had no means to defend himself against this kind of love, against Damen.

He’s still just as helpless.

*****  
Although he doesn’t show even a hint of it to those around him, Laurent is giddy the next day. He’s excited to make love to Damen, to do something new and special together by sneaking off to the place he’s chosen.

In the forest beyond the palace lies a clearing of lush grass and a ceiling of canopied trees. It’s outdoors, but not dirty. He’s gone there to read a few times. It’s got that hint of risk to it — they wouldn’t be difficult to find should someone come looking, but Laurent has already well informed the palace staff that he and Damen will be retiring for a short break and midday to ride. Can’t have two young kings getting rusty on their horses, can they? 

For his duties of the morning, he dresses in his tight laced clothing, covered from his neck down, as he feels most comfortable, but he makes sure to slip away before their ride. He changes into a chiton that only hangs down to his mid thighs. It will just barely cover his ass when he mounts a horse and he knows how much Damen will delight in that. 

He goes to the stables first, shooing the stable boys and servants away so as to be seen by as few people besides Damen in his current outfit. The chiton is nearly translucent and sinfully short, but once he’s alone with the horses, he slips a flower into his hair and prepares his saddlebag. 

He brought the oil Damen prefers and a soft velvet blanket from their bedroom to lay on the grass. A few snacks, knowing Damen, and a book should Laurent be able to seduce him into reading it to him after sex. It’s a rare post coital activity for them, but Laurent’s favorite.

“I see you’ve already cleared the area.”

Laurent shuts the bag and turns around with a smile, walking up to Damen and putting his hands on his hips. “Well you are a bit of the jealous type, I didn’t think you’d enjoy the stable boys gawking at me.”

“Very true.” Damen chuckles, wrapping his arms around Laurent’s waist and sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass. “Don’t tempt me to fuck you in this thing, I believe today is my day to be pampered.”

“Ah yes, nothing less for the king of Aikelos.”

“And Vere.”

“And Vere.” Laurent smiles, rising to his toes and kissing the corner of Damen’s mouth. “I’ll ride first, just follow me and I’ll bring you to the spot I picked.” He swings you carefully on his horse so as not to actually flash Damen quite yet and smiles back as Damen swings up onto his. His heart is already fluttering in his chest at the thought of Damen letting him do this today and they’ll finally be somewhere not even the guards can hear them. 

It’s a short and easy ride, only about ten minutes out. Laurent leads Damen away from the palace towards the nearby forest where a dirt trail leads inside. He gave the directions to a few servants and his squire in case of absolute emergency, but besides that, he’s the only one who knows of the spot. Plus he only told them that they were going on a picnic, a little away time to have a date without everyone’s eyes on them. 

Just off the path is a clearing where the branches of the trees perfectly canopy over a circle of thick grass, leaving it bright, but still shaded. 

They dismount their horses and leash them to the trees next to the path so they’re still within their sight — Laurent is fairly protective of the horse Damen gifted him at the summer palace and prefers not to leave her if he can help it.

“Come.” Laurent grins, taking his saddle bag to the edge of the grass and removing the blanket from inside to toss over the ground. It’s large enough for both of them to lie comfortably.

“You’re really quite the romantic when you want to be.” Damen laughs as he unlaces and steps out of his sandals, dropping the leather pleated skirt from around his chiton and unpinning the fabric at his shoulder. 

“I want it to be good for you.” Laurent says honestly as he kicks his shoes off and places the oils on the blanket. “Now take that off and come here.”

Damen obeys, eagerly dropping the fabric to the ground before walking over to Laurent and kneeling. He moves to crawl over him, but Laurent catches him by the shoulders.

“Uh uh.” He says with a kiss to the side of Damen’s nose. “Lie down.” 

Damen raises his eyebrows at the command and rolls onto his back for Laurent, still in the chiton, to straddle his lap. “You’re dangerous in this.” He sighs, running his hands up Laurent’s thighs beneath the skirt, up to the line where they meet his hips, where he pauses. “Are you not…”

Laurent blushes and lifts his skirt to confirm Damen’s suspicions, letting him see his nakedness, how his cock is already hardening with interest. It feels dirty and a little nerve wracking to expose himself so blatantly but the sound it elicits from his husband is more than worth it. He shifts his hips and presses down on Damen’s cock beneath him. “Do you like me like this?”

“I… You’re…” Damen’s eyes are wide, a blush evident even on his tan cheeks. “God, Laurent.” He sits himself up and yanks him into a kiss that Laurent melts happily into, licking eagerly into Damen’s mouth and pushing a hand into his hair. 

When the kiss breaks, Laurent tips his head to the side and sighs happily when Damen begins to kiss and suck at his neck. He licks over yesterday’s love mark and kisses all the way up to Laurent’s ear to nibble at it and whisper. “Fuck me, Laurent.”

Laurent feels heat spread between his legs and on his cheeks, looking at the earnest meaning in Damen’s eyes. They’re dark and full of want, his hands already clutching Laurent’s hips, fully hard beneath him. It makes his heart pound that he can even make Damen this aroused at the thought of being fucked by him. 

“Soon.” Laurent answers, blushing as he pulls the chiton off over his head and bends over to begin his journey at Damen’s neck.

He does all the things he loves having done to himself. He licks and sucks on Damen’s skin, traveling downwards where he takes a moment to suck on each nipple and appreciate the hiss of surprise and pleasure it elicits from Damen. He kisses slowly downward until he reaches the wiry hair below his husband’s navel then kisses the base of his cock too as he reaches for the oil. 

“God, Laurent.” Damen groans, opening his legs wide when Laurent kneels between them. The first time they did this, Damen had been much more tense. He’d struggled to relax and open his legs just like Laurent had with him. Now, his back is arching off the blanket just as Laurent begins to slide one finger inside. 

“Damen.” He sighs, his mouth watering at the tight heat of a man who hardly ever allows himself to be penetrated. Damen’s walls, once resistant, now invite him in, spurring him on as Damen’s breath becomes heavy and his face becomes hot. It’s hard for Laurent not to tend to his own need as he curls his finger and watches Damen squirm in response.

“More please, fuck, more.” Damen croaks, barring his forearm over his eyes as he parts his thighs just a little further in invitation. “I love when you touch that spot, fuck, I don’t know how you’re so good at finding it.”

“A dozen times feeling you searching for and finding mine.” Laurent lets out a breathy laugh and pushes his second finger in slowly before hooking them inside and massaging that sweet warm spot inside his lover.

“There.” Damen groans, his hands now fisting the blanket as he rolls his hips against Laurent’s hand. It’s the perfect sight to behold. The mountain that is King Damianos whimpering on a blanket and pleading to be fucked. “Laurent, I can’t wait anymore, I can take it.”

“That’s what you said last time and you were quite the baby about it.” Laurent teases, smoothing his dry hand up Damen’s thigh. “You sure?” He almost wants to drag it out for his own selfish pleasure, his chest swelling with affection as he gazes at Damen. His skin is like honey in the soft sunlight that breaks through the trees, his legs shyly open, his cock lying heavy and wanting against his stomach. Laurent could keep him here all day. 

“Don’t be mean, I just want you.” Damen sighs, reaching for the oil himself and handing it back to Laurent. “Please? I’ll turn over for you.” 

This time Laurent’s heart thumps as he removes his fingers from Damen and watches him move. It took them awhile to find what position worked best given Damen’s overall… size. Often if they were doing it like this, Laurent would lay behind him and hitch up one of Damen’s legs. The upper body strength from years of swordsmanship comes in handy, but even if it’s not the most intimate, they find they both enjoy it the most when Damen… presents himself.

It’s more the image than the actual position for Laurent, his cheeks flaming as Damen turns over on all fours for him and lowers his head to rest on folded arms. It’s a position he used to never be able to even picture Damen in, but now here they are.

“You’re an animal.” Laurent tries to tease, but his voice is hot and heavy as he pours oil haphazardly into his palm and slicks himself up. He runs his dry hand over Damen’s ass and watches as he keens in response. “Do you really like it this much?”

“It’s not always what I’m in the mood for, but of course I like it. I wouldn’t be on all fours for you if I didn’t.” He moves his hips back a little in anticipation. “Now, will you…?”

Laurent answers by taking hold of Damen’s hip and lining himself up with the taut entrance he just prepared. He has to bite his lip just to control himself as he pushes inside. Damen is so tight, he actually fears hurting him, but Damen only groans and arches his back deeper.

“Laurent.” He chokes and Laurent can’t help the moan he responds with as he bottoms out inside of him.

As much as he adores submitting to and being fucked by Damen, Laurent would be inhuman to deny how good it feels to be the one on top sometimes. Damen is tight, wet, and warm and when Laurent starts to move, they both gasp. He’d been so insecure the first time they did this, but now he likes it, knows what Damen likes too. 

He angles himself purposefully until Damen starts whining and he knows he’s hitting the right spot, maintaining the angle when he reaches around to touch Damen’s cock. It hangs heavy and neglected between his legs and Damen shouts when Laurent tugs on it.

“Fuck, Damen.” Laurent hears his own voice break. “You’re so…” He can’t even find the right word, eyes wandering over the arch of his husband’s back, the curve of his ass as Laurent runs his hands over it. Damen’s just so… everything. He’s so big, so tight, so hot around him, so hard, so beautiful spread out like this. Laurent loves him so much it hurts. 

They can’t hear anything outside of the bubble they’ve created here for themselves. They move together in beautiful synchronicity, moaning together, gasping declarations of love, and grunting each other’s names. It’s no wonder they’re less perceptive than usual. 

They don’t take notice when several pairs of hooves come galloping down the trail nor when the horses halt. Neither Laurent nor Damen take any notice of what’s outside of them until a throat is cleared and they both startle.

On horseback, flanked by two others, is one of their palace guards and two knights, one holding up the banner with their new joint sigil. The guard’s face is flushed but the two behind him are stifling laughs beneath their helmets as Damen scrambles to turn over and hide himself with a corner of a blanket, forcing Laurent out as he tumbles back too and tries to cover himself.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Laurent seethes, hiding his own modesty with the bundled up chiton he’d abandoned and trying to hide the very real panic in his gut. “I had very clear orders we were absolutely not to be interrupted unless-“

“An emergency back at the palace.” The guard says with an awkward cough, trying to avert his eyes from their love scene. “The presence of at least one of you is requested. We’ll be… on our way. It’s not life and death, but it’s best one or both of you return quickly.” 

They leave quickly after that, likely before Laurent can stand and whip them all with every filthy insult in the book, but Laurent’s anger is less about being seen himself and more about Damen being exposed in such a vulnerable position. Looking over at his husband, his worries are confirmed. He even tries to swallow his own discomfort, push down the sickening feeling of being seen naked and in the midst of passion by practically strangers, in favor of reaching out to Damen.

Damen is clutching the blanket over himself like a life line, his face burning red. His eyes even look a little pink and when they hear one of the men howl with laughter down the trail, Damen buries his head in his hands.

“Damen?” Laurent frowns, reaching out for his shoulder in concern. “Love, are you all-“

“Stop.” Damen glares when he lifts his head, batting Laurent’s hand away. “You actually told guards where we going? How could you do that?”

“Me?” Laurent’s confused. Of course he told the guards, they were kings. They can’t miss a true emergency because they’re out fucking in the woods, but he’d been very clear that they weren’t to be interrupted for anything short of blood spilled on palace grounds. “I didn’t tell them to come here, do you think I want to be caught like this?” He tries to read Damen’s expression, but he finds nothing. Damen thinks he would set this up or something? For what? “Damen, I told them we weren’t to be disturbed.”

“Three of our officers just saw me on my hands and knees, how the fuck could you let that happen?” Damen practically hisses, his hands balling into fists around the blanket. Laurent hasn’t heard this tone from him since before they were even friends, let alone lovers, or spouses. “I did this whole thing to indulge you! You swore you would pick a spot where we couldn’t be caught and you gave the location to the guards. The palace isn’t going to burn down in an hour, I trusted that you kept this secret.”

“I…” Laurent falters, a heavy sinking feeling pressing on his chest. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, why are you yelling at me?” And why does he feel like his heart is breaking just from Damen raising his voice? 

He’d planned this to be something nice for Damen and he would never betray his trust. Besides, it’s no walk in the park for him to be exposed like this. Being caught in an intimate position is all kinds of triggering, but Damen doesn’t seem concerned about him in the slightest. 

“I’m yelling because I’m the king of Aikelos and I was just caught with my ass in the air for you.” Damen glares before standing and gathering his clothes from the ground.

Laurent swallows, his heart aching as he watches Damen pull his chiton back on over his head, a whole new kind of pain tightening his chest. “You’re embarrassed because I was the one fucking you?”

“No, it’s just.” Damen huffs. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t.” Laurent says quietly, his heart hammering in his chest. “I’m no less of a king than you and you fuck me almost every night.” He can feel his stomach clench with shame. He didn’t know Damen thought the position was something to be so embarrassed of, what does that make Laurent in Damen’s eyes?

Their bed has always been a safe place for him, Laurent thought, but had Damen looked down on him all this time for being on the receiving end? Is it really something so embarassing to Damen that he’s mortified at the thought of people knowing he occasionally lets his husband fuck him too? 

There’s hot tears stinging at his eyes that he has to blink back hard. A lump is forming in his throat he doesn’t dare to speak over less his voice crack and make him look even more pathetic than he already does. 

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“You would be less embarrassed if you had been caught fucking me than the other way around.” Laurent looks up at him and tries to swallow his agony when Damen hesitates to answer.

All of the trust he puts in Damen when they have sex, all of it is built on the knowledge that Damen doesn’t judge him in bed, but this is shattering that idea entirely. “I would never shame you for how you like to make love.” He croaks, still holding his chiton over himself. He doesn’t even feel comfortable enough anymore to expose his body for the brief second it would take to put it on, his hands frozen in place with the fabric twisted in his fists.

“You know that’s not what I’m doing.” Damen groans, rubbing his temples. “I did this whole thing for you, because you’re running around like a teenager in heat. I know things are different in Vere, but do you know what it’s like for a king to be caught in my position in Aikelos? This is why I’m always hesitant when you want to sneak off, because sex is private.”

Laurent feels stunned, looking up at Damen unable to even blink back the tears forming in his eyes. He doesn’t want to be naked anymore, he needs to be covered. He looks to the saddle bag and gulps at the realization he didn’t bring a change of clothes outside the chiton. He’s naked and Damen is looking at him like he’s the worst person in the world. Damen’s never looked at him like this when he’s vulnerable and seeing this pair of hate filled eyes on him is bringing awful memories back. Not just the horrible expressions of his uncle, of cruel eyes on his naked body, but of the old hatred Damen had shown back when they were enemies. The guilt of those memories hits him on top of everything else and he feels like his heart is crumpling. 

“Please go.” Laurent swallows hard, his breath picking up as he stares down at the blanket. His hands are shaking. He can’t stop thinking about the fact that Damen is so embarrassed about the way they have sex. He’s been ridiculed his whole adult life for his sexual reputation or lack thereof, now Damen too looks down on him? He wants to throw up. 

“Are you…” Damen’s voice is softened. “Laurent? Are you okay?”

He is not going to do this. He’s not going to cry in front of Damen when he’s already been so childish. He can’t help how much he wants Damen, he never had this before. He didn’t have a carefree youth sleeping and experimenting with who he liked, he just wanted to get to know this world. His lips quiver. 

“Laurent?”

Laurent hears Damen walking towards him again, but doesn’t dare lift his eyes. “I’m asking you to go. I’m sorry we got caught having sex, but it wasn’t my fault and you have no right to… t-to…” he bites his lip to stop himself. “You promised you never judged me for how I am in bed, you swore to me, a-and now what? I’ve just been your lesser all this time and you’re so humiliated to have been caught in my usual position?” His breath hitches. “If I was annoying you so much you didn’t have to do any of this. I didn’t ask you to, you offered and now… n-now… fuck, I don’t even have my fucking clothes.” Laurent’s voice cracks and he hates the sob that falls out of his lips next, clamping his hand over his mouth.

“Laurent… Hey, Love, shh shh. I’m sorry.” Damen’s tone shifts quickly, sounding frantic as he kneels on the blanket beside Laurent and reaches for his knee. 

“Don’t.” He croaks, still trying to cover as much of himself as possible with the linen in his hands. 

“Laurent, I… I didn’t mean that I look down on you for anything, it’s just the culture here is… they’ll make fun of me far more than you for what just happened, that was all I meant. It’s a gift that you let me make love to you, I would never mean to shame you for that.”

Except you just did, Laurent thinks bitterly. He won’t look at Damen still, he will absolutely not be seen crying like this. 

“Laurent, you haven’t annoyed me with all the frequent sex, I was just upset.” Damen’s tone is pleading. “My love, I didn’t mean it, I know this wasn’t your fault. Please talk to me, you’re shaking.”

Laurent just shakes his head and bears down, every muscle tense as he tries to fight the panic hammering at his chest. 

“Laurent…” Damen puts his hand out on the blanket in front of Laurent’s knees, so he can see it, his hair still falling in a curtain that obscures Damen’s face as he looks away. 

“You swore you’d be gentle.” Is all Laurent can manage, looking at Damen’s hand and hiccuping at the gold cuff around his wrist. “I don’t have any reference for this, I only…” he presses his lips together in a line to contain another sob. “All I know is being raped and having sex with you. I don’t know anything about sex outside of that and when I’m naked and I was just exposed too in a way I didn’t want to be, you were yelling at me and you were looking at me so angry and you’ve never looked like that since the old times, i-it just made me think of-“ Laurent can’t finish the sentence and he can’t contain himself either. Think of what? His uncle? Damen’s flayed back that Laurent was responsible for? All of the above?

Laurent hates himself for it. He’s pouncing on Damen like he’s going through puberty and now he’s crying in front of him. How much of a child can he be? What’s wrong with him? He hears himself sobbing, but his ears are ringing and his body is heaving with the effort of it. All he’s aware of is that he’s still naked and that Damen is still furious with him and the whole palace is going to be talking about how they have sex and Damen’s ashamed of-

“Laurent!” Damen exclaims and reaches out for him again, tilting his chin up to force their eyes to meet. His are blown wide with fear, but Laurent can’t even take a breath without hiccuping. “Laurent, I’m so sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am, please, I never meant to hurt you like this, just… Can you breathe? I need you to breathe for me.”

Laurent wants to shove him away and scream his lungs out, but it’s like his muscles recognize Damen’s voice. His mind and body are caught in a battle of Damen’s here, we’re safe, he loves us and Damen is still here, he just screamed at you, he thinks you’re less of a man, he hates how much you cling to him.

“Please, Sweetheart.” Damen begs, using the pet name he so rarely uses affectionately. Only when they’re completely alone and being horribly cheesy in love does he call him that. “Take some deep breaths for me. Everything's okay. You’re safe. I’m here and I’m sorry for everything I said, just breathe with me.”

Laurent swallows hard and tries to follow Damen’s instruction in an attempt to end this horrible panic if anything. He shakes terribly when he breathes in deep, but he feels himself untense ever so slightly when he lets it out. 

“There you go, my love. There you go, keep breathing for me. Everything’s all right.” 

Laurent does it again and faces less resistance this time on the intake, trembling only slightly as he breathes deep in and out in time with the examples Damen is giving him. He’s becoming more aware of himself, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks, his legs sore from kneeling so long. He’s still naked, even with the cloth of his chiton clutched to his body. “I-I don’t have clothes besides this.” Is all he manages to croak, looking miserably down at the garment. He can’t ride back to the palace in it, he doesn’t even want to put it on again. 

“Come here, we’ll figure something out.” Damen says, taking the blanket and pulling it up above Laurent’s shoulders, wrapping it around until Laurent can take it and hug himself into the soft fabric. “Laurent, I never ever meant to make you feel this way, I… I was embarrassed because sex is private to me. None of it was your fault, I never should have taken it out on you.”

“You’ve been annoyed with me.” Laurent swallows. “Always clinging to you… acting like a teenager.” His heart is heavy repeating Damen’s words. It’s not lost on him that he’s younger than Damen as well, barely into his official adulthood while Damen’s teen years feel more in the past.

“Laurent, love, I haven’t been annoyed with you in the slightest. I adore how much you want me. I love feeling your hand on my shoulder and knowing you’re about to pull me out of some awful meeting to fuck you somewhere.” He offers a small smile and reaches out, carefully brushing Laurent’s tears away from his cheeks. 

“I don’t mean to be so… obnoxious about it.” Laurent feels his shoulders slump. “It’s all still new to me, even now that we’re married and I just get…” 

“Get what?” Damen asks, dropping his hand to Laurent’s knee over the blanket and squeezing.

“Excited.” Laurent admits, blushing again. “I didn’t grow up like you did. I never slept with anyone for fun, I never experimented, I couldn’t even touch myself without feeling sick.” His mouth wobbles. “I guess I’ve been trying to make up for lost time.”

“Oh, Laurent.” Damen sighs. “Can I hold you?”

“You should get to the palace.” He swallows. “One of us is needed.”

“Whatever it is didn’t seem truly urgent enough to warrant the interruption.” Damen rolls his eyes and opens his arms. “I’m sure the palace will be standing when we return. Come here.”

Laurent sniffles and lets himself fall into Damen’s familiar embrace, too weak to resist it as he hides his head in the crook of his husband’s neck. Damen isn’t fully dressed yet. He only has the leather skirt on, the top of his chiton not fastened yet. Laurent wraps his arms around Damen’s bare torso to hug him back and tries to take a smooth breath in. 

“You know it’s fine if you want to be furious with me right now.” Damen says, rubbing Laurent’s back over the blanket. “What I said wasn’t right.”

He doesn’t have the energy to be angry anymore. He believes Damen’s apology, but he also knows how hard he’ll be battling his insecurities again in the coming weeks after this. “I’m not angry. We should get back.”

“Here.” Damen says, letting go of him to rise and walk over to the cape he’d dropped earlier. “I know it’s not much, but put it on and it’s long enough you can put it over your lap while you ride if you want.” 

Laurent takes it from him with a quiet thank you and tries to swallow what’s left of the lump in his throat. He still can’t help feeling devastated, his mind whirling with new questions about how Damen might feel, how else he might have been embarrassing himself unwittingly. “Look away please.” 

Damen looks hurt, but he nods, bending down to kiss the top of Laurent’s head before he turns around and walks a few paces away to give him space and finish readying himself. 

Laurent stands and quickly slides back into the chiton, pinning the cape at his shoulders and detesting his decision not to wear any undergarments as he walks towards their horses. “Let’s hurry back.”

It’s a silent ride back to the palace, Laurent unsure of what he’s feeling anymore is guilt or shame or maybe just hurt. He does feel bad that this happened to Damen. He knows keeping sex private is important to him and it’s mortifying to be seen in a vulnerable state like that if you don’t want to be — Laurent would know. 

He’s worried about people teasing and putting down his husband, but at the same time, Damen’s words still sting. Of all the things Laurent felt ashamed of in bed, being on the receiving end was never one of them. Now he knows how long he’s been the butt of jokes about their sex life. 

Laurent usually could care less about what people joke about, but being a stone cold icy virgin was easier to deal with than the obvious true reality of how much he enjoys Damen taking him. 

He’s blushing still when they reach the stables, struggling in vain to tug his skirt lower as he climbs off the horse and guides her carefully back into her place. 

“I’ll go see whatever they needed us for, you go ahead to our chambers, alright?” Damen asks, his voice still soft and concerned. At least he isn’t angry anymore, but Laurent feels guilty when he turns and sees how nervous Damen looks. 

“Don’t let them get to you.” Laurent sighs. “We’re married. It’s none of their business how we fuck.”

“I know.” Damen says, still blushing. “I’ll meet you after I’m finished?”

Laurent gives a nod and turns around to tend to his saddle bag, gathering his belongings again as Damen walks back. He’s grateful for Damen going ahead, so that he can get upstairs and change clothes. There’s no part of him right now that wants to be dressed like this even if he’d been so confident earlier.

He takes the discrete path back to their chambers, walking through the gardens, up the back staircase, so that it’s only a short corridor to their shared bedroom. He ignores the guards and holds his head high, expression schooled and stoic until he steps through the heavy wooden doors and shuts them behind him. 

He changes quickly into something more his comfort level, lacing himself into long sleeves and layers, pants that are tight but that cover him down to his ankles. He runs a brush through his hair and washes his face to eliminate any leftover evidence of his crying fit. His face is still a little pink, but it will do.

He is curious enough about what the emergency was and how Damen might be doing to set back out of the chambers. Maybe there will at least be something he can distract himself with.

Laurent is careful as he moves down the stairs, walking quietly and when he reaches the bottom floor. Whatever emergency there is doesn’t seem to have caused any commotion. The sun is just beginning to set and he can hear voices coming from the lounge, ones he doesn’t recognize, but judging by the sound of young men’s laughter it’s likely some of their soldiers. He hesitates a moment, glancing around to ensure no guards or passers by are near before he creeps up to the door to listen through the thin crack where it lies ajar.

“I don’t think our poor king is going to live this down for some time.” One man laughs, his words slightly slurred. “Damianos of Aikelos on his hands and knees for the scrawny Veretian?”

“You’ve seen him work a sword, he’s not exactly scrawny.”

“He’s strong and a good commander, but thinking of him on top is like a squirrel fucking a mountain goat.”

Laurent’s face flashes hot as the men erupt into laughter and he pulls away, his chest tight as he quickly steps back. Maybe Damen hadn’t been exaggerating. 

He walks away and heads towards the sound of voices coming from the training room, seeming to be the source of commotion. He’s nearly to the door when Damen storms out of it, his clothes dusty and a glare on his face. Laurent hates how he nearly flinches at Damen’s anger, but he sees past his shoulder where one man is lying knocked onto the sawdust while others either look at him with wide eyes or stifled laughter.

“What happened?” Laurent blinks, hoping that anger isn’t about to be aimed at him again as he turns to follow Damen.

“Children. We have an army of children.” 

“What was the emergency?”

“In the short hours of our absence, the men thought it wise to have a tournament of their own and now we’ve got three broken arms, one broken nose, and a dozen bruised men.”

“And the man you knocked down?”

Damen stops and sighs, his shoulders slumping. “I’ll tell you about it upstairs. Tell the guards to leave us alone, I already sent a messenger to delay the treaty until tomorrow. I won’t have everyone laughing at me when we sign it.”

Laurent’s heart sinks, but he follows Damen up the stairs. He didn’t think everyone would truly tease Damen so harshly for their sexual exploits, especially not with the good natured banter they’d had about it in the past with Nikandros, Palas, and the like, but he knows what it takes for his husband to blush as darkly as he is right now. 

He lets Damen into their chambers and stops to give the guards their orders, sending them down the hall to guard entry from there instead of right outside their doors. The last thing they need is anyone else eavesdropping. 

Once inside, Laurent bolts the door and turns around to find Damen pouring a glass of wine for himself. 

“I know you don’t like the smell of it, I’ll drink on the balcony.” Damen says and he looks so defeated that Laurent almost forgets why he’s upset with him. 

Over the course of their relationship, they’ve become equally protective of each other. Damen would deck anyone who dare insult Laurent and Laurent has more than half a mind to let every bitchy remark he’s ever thought of fly at the men who made Damen feel ashamed like this.

“Don’t.” Laurent says, walking up and giving Damen’s arm a squeeze. “Drink on the balcony with me. The sun is setting.”

Damen gives a quietly grateful nod and takes his glass to follow Laurent to the balcony that extends from their bedroom. They often come here when they have a spare moment and watch the sun sink under the horizon of the ocean. Laurent misses when they could enjoy the seaside alone at the summer palace, swimming naked in the warm water and rolling around in the sand. 

“I’m sorry for being so cruel earlier.” Damen says, staring out at the ocean. “I was so upset at the thought of people shaming me for how we make love that I did it to you instead.” He takes a shallow sip from the goblet and turns to Laurent, looking miserable. “I’m worried sick about how I made you feel. If I lose your trust, I don’t…” He trails off and glances away. “I hate having the world inside our bedroom. I love how we show each other our love and it’s only when other people’s judgement gets involved that I doubt myself.”

“Damen… You didn’t lose my trust.” Laurent says, coming up to put an arm around Damen’s waist and press a kiss to his shoulder. “I know it hurts that people are making fun of you now. I know you never wanted to be seen like that by anyone but me.”

Damen gives a weak nod. 

“I’ve been where you are.” Laurent says, resting his head on Damen’s shoulder to look out at the sunset with him. “All anyone in Vere said about me was what a heinous bitch I was, that I would never fuck anyone, that maybe I didn’t have a cock at all. I didn’t owe them any explanation. You don’t owe anyone either.”

“You made it look too easy.”

“Well they were partially right.” Laurent laughs. “I didn’t think I would ever let anyone fuck me again until you came along.” He turns and rises on his toes to kiss Damen’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth. “We’re doing all of this to change things anyways. You’re already the first king in Aikelos to marry a man, we’ve united kingdoms, and you even managed to fuck the great ice queen of Vere.”

Damen smiles a little at that.

“Tell them to fuck off if they laugh at you.” Laurent shrugs. “If I were a more barbaric man, I’d offer to cut a few tongues out.”

“I appreciate the thought.” Damen chuckles and turns his head to kiss Laurent’s temple. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m not too thrilled about this either, but I can’t complain too much being known as the man who mounted Damianos.”

“Oh god, do not put it that way.” Damen laughs in earnest and puts an arm around Laurent too. “Maybe you could lend me your poker face for a day.”

“Just let them have their jokes. What do they expect, for me to just open wide every night? My body has its limits.” Laurent says with a playful nudge. “The only time one of our soldiers made a joke to my face, I said I’d like to see him ride a horse after a night with you, much less swing a sword.”

“Are you actually sore?” Damen hides a smirk.

“No, but I could be.” Laurent turns into Damen’s arms and kisses his jaw, his hurt and anger at Damen set aside for the moment, replaced with concern. “Are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t have to comfort me right now, I was awful to you.”

“It’s alright, just… I need to know you aren’t ashamed of me.” Laurent swallows. “And you can’t yell at me like you did when I don’t have clothes on, the kind of memories that brings up…”

“I’m so sorry, Love.” Damen murmurs with a kiss to the top of Laurent’s head. “I’ve never seen you cry like that before.”

Laurent knows that’s partly a lie. There had been one other time when Damen had been lying in his sickbed shortly after his injury. The first time he regained consciousness had been when he was left in the room alone with Laurent. He’d been sobbing at his bedside, clutching his hand. He knows Damen’s memory of it is foggy, but it was the first time he’d cried in front of him. “Well, you usually aren’t so… cruel.” He swallows. He doesn’t want to guilt Damen or further their argument, but so much of what Damen had said stung him.

“It’ll never happen again.” Damen promises and Laurent relishes in how he holds him, basking in the warmth. Even when he’s upset with him, he still feels so safe in these arms he sometimes wishes he never had to leave them. 

“I never used to be so sensitive.”

“You were never able to let your guard down before.” Damen presses a kiss to Laurent’s forehead and squeezes him. “I’m not ashamed of you. I would never, ever be ashamed of you or being fucked by you, loved by you, getting to be your husband.” He ducks down this time and gives Laurent a proper kiss, cupping his face in his hand. 

Laurent lets out a happy hum into the kiss as Damen strokes his hair back, the sky pink behind them, preparing to turn into the dark blue of the evening. “You know, if you wanted to, I might… be comfortable finishing what I started.”

Damen blushes. “I would love that, but even if we didn’t finish, I’m uh… a little…”

“You’re sore?” Laurent teases, nuzzling their noses together. He can’t lie he’d been affected too by not completing their earlier activity. Damen right now is so soft and apologetic, blushing for him. He wants them both to feel good again today, not let the gossip get to them. “How about you lie on your back and I’ll ride you. Convince me you don’t think I’m such a school boy.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Damen breathes, his eyes already dark with desire, but his cheeks are still adorably pink. “Would you um… send the guards away? Insist we really not be disturbed.”

“Already done my love.” Laurent leans up and nibbles on Damen’s ear. “I don’t like fighting. We’ve done enough of that in our past, come make love to me. Just us.”

“Just us.” Damen swallows. “That… sounds really good right now.” 

“Then come with me.” Laurent says, pulling Damen away from the balcony and his wine back into the bedroom. “Lie down.” He instructs and waits for Damen to settle into their bed before he pulls the balcony doors shut and bolts them. He closes the curtains, protecting them from any minimal visibility to be caught between the ornate design of the doors. He shuts the door to their private bath just to make everything feel closed in before he tugs off his boots and returns to Damen. “If I’m truly being overwhelming, you don’t have to indulge me.”

“You’re not.” Damen assures, sliding to sit on the edge of the bed and pulling Laurent to stand between his knees. “In fact I think you may have conditioned me to think of you whenever I’m bored now. Every time a council meeting drags on, I think about what you’ll do when we adjourn.” He reaches out and behind to unlace Laurent’s trouser, loosening the laces one by one. 

Damen tugs the opening wider and holds Laurent’s hips to ease him back a step, leaning down to kiss down from his belly button to nuzzle his nose at the fine blonde hair just above his cock. Laurent’s thought about shaving it before, afraid it may be a little… unflattering, but he smiles at Damen’s affection.

“You’re like a puppy sometimes.” Laurent murmurs, combing his fingers through Damen’s hair as he watches him further open his pants. “Damen.” He sighs when a warm pair of lips kiss over the base of his cock and a strong hand pulls it out. 

“I was always too shy for any kind of risky hook up before you.” Damen chuckles as he strokes Laurent slowly in his hand, easing him to hardness. “If I wanted someone, I took them to my bed or at least the baths, a room with a lock.” He raises Laurent’s cock and leans in to kiss the tip, swirling his tongue around it. “You know they would ridicule me for this too, but sucking your cock is my favorite thing to do to you.” Damen grins before grabbing Laurent’s waist and flipping their positions, sitting Laurent down on the bed and pulling his pants down to his knees. 

“Do you really enjoy it that much?”

“I do.” Damen practically beams as he finishes pulling the trousers off of Laurent’s legs and dives between them to take him properly.

“Damen!” Laurent gasps, grabbing onto his hair and shivering. “You can’t just… fuck, Gods, Damianos.”

Damen hums happily and suckles at him slowly, easing all the way down and swallowing around him before pulling up a bit, bathing it with his tongue. He tongues at the slit and lavishes the sensitive tip with attention until Laurent can’t help the noises he’s making. 

In a newfound desperation to escape the clothes he’d been dying to cover himself with earlier, Laurent tugs at his own laces to the best of his ability, yanking one sleeve open with his teeth, then the other, so he can pull off everything but his undershirt.

“I want to make everything up to you.” Damen murmurs, kissing down Laurent’s length and putting his hands on his thighs to spread them further. He ducks down then and kisses over Laurent’s sac, humming again as if what he’s doing is entirely innocent. He brings one hand up and brushes his fingers over Laurent’s entrance, the furled muscle fluttering at the touch. 

Damen lifts Laurent’s legs over his shoulders and licks that place too, Laurent pushing both hands into his hair with a quiet sob. 

Laurent’s already fallen back on the mattress as Damen pleasures him in every place he can find. It feels so good, he can’t help the way his breathing picks up and his face flushes hot. He can still never grow tired of this, of being touched this way, sucked, licked, and kissed this way. He’ll never do anything but melt for Damen’s mouth and yes it makes him feel like a juvenile, but no matter how many times he feels this, it’s like it’s still brand new. “God, you’re forgiven.” Laurent groans, framing Damen’s head with his legs once he starts sucking at him again. “You can win our next ten arguments if you keep doing this.” 

“You know I won’t.” Damen smiles with wet lips when he pulls off for a moment, kissing down the length of Laurent’s cock. “But I’ll suck your cock all the same.”

“Fuck.” Laurent sighs, throwing his forearm over his eyes when Damen takes him in again. “If you keep doing this I’m not going to… ohhh, Damen.” He gasps, back arching up as his husband does something so sweet to the tip of his cock, Laurent thinks it might be illegal. He pulls on Damen’s hair. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” Laurent whines, squirming as he fights a battle between desperately wanting Damen to continue and needing him to pull off so they can fuck. 

Damen pulls off right when Laurent is on the edge and stands up, leaning over him and pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Laurent practically growls as he kisses him back and throws his arms around Damen’s neck, his body frustrated and desperate from being left on the brink of orgasm. Damen presses him back onto the bed and drops his own leather skirt to the floor, finishing undressing himself before he crawls over Laurent and kisses over his ear, down his neck, to suck on his collar. 

Laurent is still panting, hot and heavy from the blowjob as his fingernails scrabble helplessly at Damen’s back. “Damen.” He groans as he arches his back and tosses his head to the side, his eyes almost rolling back just at how much he enjoys the wet warmth of Damen’s mouth on his neck. Damen runs a hand through his hair and Laurent preens, his anger and insecurities fading away so easily at Damen’s touch. 

This is what makes Laurent feel safe. Everything Damen does to him when they’re alone and intimate is genuine. Damen touches him with so much care, such expertise in all the little ways to make Laurent feel good, he feels like swooning each time his husband takes him. 

Laurent doesn’t even know when Damen had gotten the oil, but soon he’s being repositioned and a cork is popped from a glass phial. 

“Wait.” Laurent breathes, rolling over onto all fours and lowering his chest to the bed, head resting on his arms as he offers himself the same way Damen had done for him earlier. “Like this.”

“You sure?” Damen asks, although his voice is filled with obvious want as he smooths one hand over Laurent’s ass, squeezing it and pulling one cheek to the side to eye his target. Laurent blushes under his gaze. He’s beyond thorough with his hygiene, but he doesn’t know quite what he looks like in this most intimate part of his body. Yet Damen will gaze at it, even lick it, kiss it, let alone fuck into it, and it makes Laurent feel confident that Damen thinks he’s beautiful there too.

“I’m sure.” Laurent sighs as Damen’s thumb brushes over his entrance. He hears Damen pull away and begin to slick his fingers, his eyes fluttering shut when Damen slips the first one so easily inside of him. “Damen.” He breathes, arching himself deeper and burying his face in the comforter. He can’t bring himself to feel a speck of the hurt and anger that had gripped him so tightly just an hour ago. Damen is gentle even in the subtlest of ways, how he caresses Laurent’s ass when the finger slides in, curls it so precisely where he wants it, the expertise of having done so dozens of times by now. 

He should feel vulnerable like this with his ass in the air, his legs spread obscenely wide, but he likes this feeling. He likes offering himself to Damen, knowing he’ll only be given pleasure in return. Maybe that’s part of why his words earlier had hurt him so much. It takes so much for Laurent to be able to offer himself to Damen, but now, he’s reminded of who he is and who he’s with. He knows Damen would never hurt him, that they both enjoy making love and it’s never a favor. Laurent wants to say all of this, but his words never seem to find him until the act is over and done with. So instead, he moans, low and loud as Damen massages his prostate, showing his appreciation.

“You’re so beautiful, you have no idea.” Damen says in a soft voice. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, Love.” He pushes a second finger in and works them around, making sure Laurent is loosening up without pain. 

Laurent blushes at the sweet words, but preens regardless, letting out a long sigh of pleasure as Damen lavishes that sensitive little spot with attention. His back arches off of the sheets when Damen applies pressure and he finds himself reaching up for Damen until he comes down to meet him in a kiss. 

Laurent hums against his lips as he squirms beneath him, licking into Damen’s mouth and clutching him close.

“Laurent.” Damen breathes against him, twisting his fingers around and stretching him a little quicker to get to what they need, but he never stops the crook of his fingers, the pulsing until Laurent breaks their kiss to demand more. 

“Let me ride you.” Laurent is panting, his cock aching between them. He feels like if he isn’t touched or fucked properly in the next thirty seconds, he may actually combust. 

“Are you loose enough?”

“You know I am.” Laurent huffs, taking Damen by the shoulders and flipping their position. It’s not the most graceful transition, but he quickly finds himself sitting in Damen’s lap, the larger man laid down beneath him with an adorable grin and messy hair — tangled from Laurent’s touch. 

Laurent grabs the oil and pours what’s left into his hand, savoring the groan it elicits from Damen when he covers him with it. “You know as soon as you’re past your… injury, I’m going to have to fuck you properly.”

“As long as you lock the door, you can fuck me all you like.” Damen breathes out half a laugh as Laurent lifts himself and begins to sink carefully down onto his cock, red blooming on his tan cheeks. His eyes flutter shut and Laurent lets out a long moan as he eases further down, not stopping until he’s fully seated in Damen’s lap, his thighs trembling with the overwhelming fullness. It never gets old.

“Damen.” Laurent sighs, taking Damen’s hands and putting them on his waist as he starts to move. Damen had prepared him well — the slide is slick and easy, allowing him to feel Damen’s full size without the pain of being stretched beyond his limits. The oil warms as they move together, easing the movement as Laurent rocks himself back and forth, up and down, his hair bouncing against his shoulders as he begins to ride in earnest.

For a moment, he feels self conscious of how he sounds. When they fuck, his voice tends to get a little higher, softer, more desperate. It makes him sound young and he can see the image of himself easily as a virgin school boy allowing Damen to lift his skirts in the shade of private gardens, warm hands between his legs for the first time. It’s how Damen makes him feel — like each time is the first. It feels like he didn’t lose those years of adolescence because here he is. He’s still young, sex is still new, and the hands on his body are kind and warm. Maybe he does act a little like a crazed teenager when it comes to sex, but… so what? 

Laurent tips his head back and lets the sounds come from his mouth as they please, his face flushed as Damen fills him up over and over.

“I love hearing you.” Damen says as if he’d read Laurent’s thoughts, his eyes are dark and reverent as he drags one hand from Laurent’s hip over to his cock. 

“Fuck.” Laurent breathes when Damen tugs on it a few times, rolling his hips forward to ask for more, but Damen only pushes his own hips upward to meet Laurent’s ass and takes his hand away again. “Damen.” He’s whining as he resists the urge to touch himself instead. Looking down, he’s painfully erect, wetness dripping from his tip onto Damen’s stomach below. 

“You’re too pretty like this for me to let you come yet.” Damen drags his hand back up Laurent’s side and takes a detour to his chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipple then tracing the line of his pectoral underneath. 

Laurent sees Damen bite his lip as he feels up his chest and tenses his muscles just to make him curse. “Damianos.” He says in a soft voice, still rocking himself in Damen’s lap as he takes the hand from his chest and brings it to his lips. 

He looks into Damen’s eyes and smiles before he takes two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks, watching as Damen blushes in reaction. He groans quietly around them, licks in between and suckles until the salt of Damen’s skin fades to a water like sweetness before letting go and guiding the hand back down to his cock. “Please?” Laurent asks, sweet as can be as he looks at his husband with deceivingly pleading eyes, licking his lips at the same time he rolls his hips in a deep grind.

“Laurent.” Damen groans, obediently taking him in his hand and stroking him slowly with a tight grip.

It spreads warmth through Laurent’s body — warm shivers down his legs and up his spine. He’s angled himself just right so that the tender spot inside of him is massaged by Damen’s cock with their every move. His face turns hot as tension in his abdomen grows tighter, Damen’s touch pulling him steadily towards his climax. “I’m close.” He gasps, starting to ride Damen a little faster. 

“Come for me.” Damen says, one hand stroking Laurent in time with the rhythm he sets while the other runs up and down Laurent’s thigh, coaxing him. 

Laurent can see Damen biting his lip, trying to hold out on his own orgasm until Laurent completes his own. He can feel his legs starting to tremble with the effort and the swelling pleasure. He plants his hands on Damen’s chest and whines as it grows, approaching his peak a little more with each rise and fall of his hips, each touch of Damen’s hand. 

Laurent cries out to his heart’s desire when he comes, gasping as he spills in ribbons over Damen’s stomach. He clings to his husband’s pecs for support and whimpers as his body goes tense then begins to relax in warm spasms of pleasure. He tightens involuntarily around Damen and feels it drive him to orgasm as well, the familiar warmth seeping inside of him as Damen empties. 

Laurent bends down and kisses Damen through it, humming pleasantly against his lips as he tightens himself again and again, unrelenting until he feels his husband begin to soften inside him. He rises up before the soreness can set in and ignores the mess between his legs in favor of laying over Damen and kissing him yet again. 

Damen rolls Laurent onto his back and kisses down his neck, pressing his lips to each love mark on his neck before licking back up the pale skin and meeting his lips. 

Laurent smiles into the kiss, feeling the satisfying sedation of sex seep into his muscles, relaxing him so that he might be melting through the mattress as Damen kisses him so sweetly, his hands carding through his curly hair. 

“I love you,” Damen murmurs between kisses. “I love everything about you.” He presses his lips over Laurent’s ear, whispering his sweet words to make him shiver. “I love how you sound, how spontaneous you are, how you look when you come, how you feel inside of me.” He nips at the lobe and Laurent’s laugh almost sounds like a giggle, warmth and adoration blooming in his chest at Damen’s words. “Can you forgive me for being such an asshole?”

“I suppose. Maybe if you take me riding to the ocean tomorrow morning, I’ll be more inclined to forgive.”

“Only if you swim with me.” 

“Then I guess we have a deal.” Laurent smiles, cupping Damen’s face in his hand and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “You’re not angry with me anymore?”

“I shouldn’t have been angry with you in the first place.” Damen nuzzles their noses together. “You know you’re safe with me, yes? Always.”

Laurent nods and wraps his arms around Damen’s shoulders, hiding his head in the crook of his neck and holding onto him. “I know.” He presses a line of kisses up Damen’s neck to his jaw. “Why don’t we go have a drink together in the lounge? Anyone who wants to make fun of you can go through me and none of them will make it through me.”

“You’re up for that?”

Laurent gives a nod and another kiss to Damen’s lipsC holding him there until they melt into one another and only love and forgiveness lingers in the air. He won’t mind tearing a few people a new one. All that really matters is Damen isn’t truly ashamed of him. “Anything to restore my wounded barbarian’s pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this !! I still have a ton of Lamen to post. Comments and kudos really make my day and be sure to find me on Twitter @nuttinonice !


End file.
